


Pink Lipstick

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Graphic Sex, M/M, One-Shot, Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because," Luther murmured, his lips hovering by Fayt's ear, "you always look good to me, Fayt Leingod, no matter what you have on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fayt, Luther, or Star Ocean 3, and I do not profit from the writing of this material.

For Luther, it was more than just a game he played with Fayt. It was about connecting with the younger man and finding new ways to liven up their relationship and deepening their already unfathomable bond. Sure, he got a little kinky in what he wanted at times, and he was quite controlling. Fayt had realized as much and had accepted that about Luther. The blond-haired man could not have asked for a better partner than the one he had found in Fayt. His young lover could damn near guess what his thoughts were and his desires, and the knowledge only fueled Luther's desire to try new things with the blue-haired man, if only to surprise Fayt every now and again.

This particular instance was not unlike any other situation Luther had proposed to Fayt. He wanted to try something, and Fayt, rather cutely, refused him. It was an ongoing thing with Luther, to keep on pressing Fayt with what he wanted, just to see how far the other male could be pushed. However, unlike the times before, Fayt kept holding out and denying Luther what he really wanted to try. The blond-haired man was also running out of options in which he could get his lover to agree to what he wanted. Fayt refused to spar with him or with any of the machines over the situation, and he only smiled and shook his head 'no' when Luther brought up runic chest. He was quickly running out of options, and Luther did not like the fact that Fayt had the upper hand so far.

Still, he had one more trick he could try on Fayt. If it did not work, then Luther knew he would have to give up. He did not want to force Fayt into doing something he did not want to do. He gazed at the small, tube-like container before him, his thoughts wandering a little when the door behind him activated and opened.

"You wanted to see me?" Fayt inquired as he stepped into the room. Luther nodded, grabbing the tube and turning around, the object immediately going behind his back.

"I did," he purred. "Come a little closer, Fayt."

A soft sigh escaped the younger man as he complied with Luther's demand. Blue hair called out to him, begging for him to run his fingers through the soft strands as Fayt shook his head.

"A little closer, huh? I take it we're in for one of those sessions again?" The younger man's voice held an amused, teasing quality to it, and Luther felt his penis harden in response. It never ceased to amaze Luther, the sexual power Fayt possessed over him. There were days when all it took was a smile or a single word, and the blond-haired man wanted to bury himself in his angel and fuck him until they were both exhausted and Fayt could hardly walk.

"You could say that," Luther murmured. He waited until Fayt had closed the distance between them, his cock becoming harder and stiffer with each passing second. No matter how many times he took the blue-haired man, Luther never seemed to get enough of him. He wanted Fayt at his side at all times, if only so he could reach out and touch his lover's arm and be assured that Fayt was his.

When Fayt stood a mere inch away from him, Luther reached out and wrapped his arm around his lover's waist, promptly pulling Fayt into his lap. There would be no denying what they were going to do next, especially with his confined erection rubbing against Fayt's groin. Fayt moaned low in his throat, his body reacting in time with Luther's body. The blue-haired man pressed closer, his cock brushing against the blond's already straining erection.

"I definitely say that," he said in a breathy, lust-filled tone. Luther smirked. So far, his plan was working in his favour. With Fayt aroused, all he had to do was bring out the tube of pink lipstick and wait for Fayt's reaction. He just required the right moment.

Slender, deft fingers trailed up his sides, causing Luther to pant a little. His blood burned with the same white-hot fire Fayt inspired, but he refused to shed his clothing right away. If Fayt truly wished to for Luther to be in him, the younger man had to be the one to remove what Luther wore. It sounded silly and somewhat childish on Luther's part, but it was also how he knew when Fayt wanted him badly enough. The two of them had gone through several articles of clothing because Fayt had frantically torn them off. It was part of the game, after all.

Hot breath ghosted along Luther's ear as Fayt's hands continued their ascent up the blond's torso, the fabric of his shirt steadily rising with those skilled and nimble appendages. Feeling the need to do something, Luther leaned forward and buried his face in his lover's neck, his lips coming into contact with flesh. He felt the younger man's breath quicken, and the blond smirked once more, his mouth latching onto heated skin. Fayt was so delectable.

"You have it here, don't you?" Fayt inquired. Luther made a soft sound of admittance, but he did not let go of his tasty, little treat. The junction of Fayt's neck and shoulder tended to be quite the hotspot, and Luther wanted to savour the taste of his lover's flesh for a few moments more. He pulled a little more skin into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth, his tongue flicking out on occasion to give a quick lick. Fayt moaned and squirmed against him, his fingers digging into Luther's back.

When he finally pulled away, Luther gazed into Fayt's eyes, silently pleased with the bright red mark he had left behind. Fayt's eyes were a little glazed over and more than a little lust-filled. At this point, Luther no longer cared if Fayt agreed to wear the lipstick or not. All he wanted now was to have his lover naked and writhing underneath him, calling out his name and begging him for more. He tossed the lipstick next to his console and began to strip Fayt of his clothing. They were in the way of what he wanted.

Fayt seemed to be in as much of a hurry as he was. Luther's shirt ripped as the younger man tried to get it off, his hands seeking out Luther's chest and back. Not that Luther cared, of course. It was simply a shirt, and he could buy another one. The fabric was in Fayt's way.

In a matter of seconds, their chests were bare and pressed together. Luther buried his face in Fayt's neck once more and inhaled deeply. He had been missing someone like his blue-haired lover his entire life or at least for as long as he could remember, someone who loved and desired him for him and not what he could offer. The feeling was mutual. He loved Fayt, wanted Fayt, and there would never be anyone else who could create in Luther the same way as Fayt. At that moment, Luther wanted Fayt one hundred percent naked and ready to take him in. Reluctantly, he pushed Fayt off his lap.

"Luther?"

"Take your pants off," he ordered, already undoing his slacks. Fayt nodded, his hands settling on his pants button. However, he did not shed the garment quickly as he normally did. Instead, he undid the button, his hands sliding sensually down his groin, almost in a teasing manner.

"I should just leave you here," Fayt murmured, fires of want and need burning in his eyes. "You were going to trick me into wearing the lipstick, weren't you?"

"Perhaps I was," Luther said, meeting Fayt's gaze. "It would have been very erotic to see."

"And how do you figure that?" Fayt let out a soft gasp. His pants were now pooled around his ankles, his right hand wrapped around his erection. Luther did not even have to look to know that was what Fayt had done. The gasp and the liquid heat in those emerald depths told Luther everything he needed to know. He rose to his feet and slipped out of his pants. Then he motioned for Fayt to come back to him. Strong, lithe arms slid around Luther's waist, enabling heated flesh to come into contact with heated flesh.

"Because," Luther murmured, his lips hovering by Fayt's ear, "you always look good to me, Fayt Leingod, no matter what you have on."

The younger man's body shuddered against his, and Luther enveloped Fayt's ear, nibbling on it gently. Then he felt legs, strong yet slender, push against his legs, sending him backwards. If his chair had not been behind Luther, he and Fayt would have landed on the floor, a sure damper to ruin any sexual escapade.

However, the chair had saved them both from a nasty spill, and Fayt's heated member burned against Luther's stomach. The younger man rolled his hips against Luther in a slow motion, eliciting a low moan from the blond.

"You always know how to flatter me," Fayt said in a husky, lust-filled voice. The tip of Luther's penis lay tantalizingly close to the blue-haired man's opening, and Luther's eyes rolled towards the back, his head lowering against his lover's chest.

"I only speak what I believe to be the truth," the blond-haired man replied. He firmly grasped Fayt's hips and held him in place. Already, his penis ached with anticipation.

"I know," Fayt murmured, green eyes lit with fire gazing into his blue. "I know you do."

"But this time you want more. I know. I can tell." Luther positioned the younger man's buttocks just above his throbbing cock. "The question is, how much more?"

"Everything you have to offer."

Those were the words Luther had been waiting to hear, words spoken without hesitation, and he needed no other invitation. A combination of a cry and a gasp escaped Fayt as Luther buried himself within the younger man in a single thrust. The tips of Fayt's fingers dug into Luther's waist, and they both panted, waiting for the other to make the next move. All the while, Fayt whimpered and moaned and then he squirmed, adjusting to get comfortable.

At the same time Fayt tried to get into a more comfortable position, Luther had to force himself to breathe as he marveled for what seemed like the millionth time about how tight the blue-haired man always was upon receiving him. The muscles of his lover's entrance constricted with intense heat around his throbbing cock. Luther ached, ached to move and ached to remain still for a moment longer just so he could savour the feel of Fayt wrapped around him.

Slender fingers wove their way into Luther's hair, pulling him close to Fayt's chest. His arms gripped the blue-haired man's waist, and their bodies moved together, their rhythm instant.

They coupled with each other at least three times a day. Sometimes, the number of times Luther took Fayt and made the younger man cry out in ecstasy was more. Luther did not mind, most of the time, the distractions of sex and annoyance Fayt provided him. It had always been about the two of them connecting and finding new ways to please the other, which made the act far more enjoyable. They were still pressed together after they had reached their releases, their bodies cooling from the exertion.

"I love you," Fayt murmured. His face lay buried in the crook of Luther's shoulder.

"I know."

'I love you, too.'


End file.
